Winner Roses and Dragon Poses
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: They party. They mingle. They talk. They Kick Butt! They're operatives for a new mission... Operation "Love Struck" gets put into motion setting off more Acts of Fate then Romeo and Juliet had planned out! ^_~


"Winner Roses and Dragon Poses"  
By: Anime Redneck  
~oOo@oOo*oOo@oOo~  
.  
  
It'd been a rather long and boring day, Relena thought while glancing to the couples on the dance floor. Her speech for that morning had gone splendidly, better then she expected it to. With new faces showing up in the governmental positions, rose new resistance to her ways, her being as young as she was and ruling the whole Earth Sphere. But they didn't get it, didn't understand? She wasn't ruling it she was guiding it! If she wanted to rule, she'd of stayed a Peacecraft, not a Dorlin.  
  
Sighing she shook her head, couldn't capture everyone's trust, everyone's eyes and try making them see that what she was doing - trying to do, was better in the long run. She knew peace, the ideals of it, knew what was plausible and what wasn't. The ones that didn't know peace, had twisted ideas of it, couldn't realize this fact.  
  
But that was her job. Making them see. Don't let anyone tell you it was easy! It was far beyond easy, she mused. So many different nations, religions, ideas, peoples... too many factors played into what people thought they're version of peace should be or what they should get for it. Peace. Wasn't that enough to get? Wasn't achieving that without worry of wars enough?  
  
She swore at times the people she dealt with had issues and not the other way around. Giggling the Dorlin heir smiled looking over where her friends sat or stood chattering away.  
  
How long had it been now? Almost three years since the last war was fought? Such a long time and yet, they had done it. Managed to pull from the blood soaked era they were plunged in and strived to keep it alive. All thanks to those brave souls sitting at three main tables. The universally known Gundam Pilots... the ex-OZ officers and the few hidden in the backgrounds that kept those people running, going.  
  
They still today, in this time of peace, kept things going.  
  
Her eyes settled on one midnight blue, sloppy haired young man of near nineteen and her smile widened a little. She was engaged to that Asian beauty. Supposed to marry him in a years time. He was all she every wanted, shyly she'd even admit to pinning after him. Handsome with his slanted eyes of stormy blue, chiseled face, strong lithe body. Even his aura that sent out waves of power, coldness and alertness, couldn't push her away like it did others. Relena always explained that fact as being she handled people of all types daily. The young man she knew for three years now was not going to scare her away that easily.  
  
Sighing once more the blonde headed peace-loving girl shook her head. There were still things they needed to discuses before they carried through with this all, and one day, they'd do it. But for now, there was a party to enjoy and people to converse with! Skipping she made her way down the stairs like only she could. Looking dignified and childish at the same time.  
  
A lovely front that people sometimes forgot there's a strong willed, stubborn and brilliant mind hidden behind.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
.  
  
Heero sighed for the umpteenth time that day, night... twenty-four hours! It'd been nothing but meeting after mundane meeting and now it was a party. He didn't particularly like parties. It wasn't that they rubbed him the wrong way, it wasn't that he didn't like being around those he considered friends...  
  
It was the people.  
  
Even through the war, working as the perfect soldier around everyone else, he could handle that. They were faces without names. People he didn't have to listen to, bother with. You either killed them for survival or ignored them.  
  
These people though... these he had no choice in, but to know them, forced to talk with them on a rare occasion being engaged to who he was. That in itself was a feat of it's own. Shocking revolution to everyone that the stoic lone wolf of them all got engaged. Let alone to the one person that had blown their cover more times then any could count. Followed them - him, around like a lost puppy.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
She is all I ever could've wanted her to be,  
She always knew just how to give the best of love to me,  
I thought I knew a thing or two about the ways of love,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
.  
  
It startled even him self when he heard his own voice accepting her offer. Afterward he couldn't remember how she asked him, 'proposed'? to him about marrying her. Shaking his head Heero looked over to the American pilot, small curling of his lips. Duo had later told him she presented the proposal as a 'life long mission'. He snorted. Sure Relena would know how to get through to him.  
  
Though, there was something about the girl that caught his attention. Writher it was her sense ideals, her being peaces only chance. Her innocent blue eyes that called him or her looks, he wasn't quite sure. He knew within himself that he cared for and liked the young woman. But when asked more specifically what it was about her that he liked - loved, some would even venture, Heero couldn't answer; a lame "Her" was the most likely answer one would get.  
  
And why did he not know? Often he asked himself this question. On most star filled nights while he lay in bed not being able to sleep, his mind wondered onto other things. And as he lay there one evening he stumbled upon the most obvious of answers. His emotions were still a new enigma to him. Still jumbled up and twisted.  
  
He had nodded; he cared for Relena, yes. But Loved? Having never known love he wasn't sure if it ran that deep. But it was more then just a friendly emotion towards her. There were few in-between their group that held his emotion as she did.  
  
But... his thoughts were cut off as his main drive walked over giving a small peck to his cheek. "Heero, dance?" he smiled small, just for her, and nodded leading her to the dance floor.  
  
So he didn't know everything about his emotions. Didn't know what they all meant and what he truly felt. But he knew that making her happy, seeing her in joyous spirits, made him feel good inside and he always wanted to see that light in here eyes. Never wanted to see it fade... and so, if what he felt and marrying her would do just that. He'd do it. Mission be damned.  
  
.  
~_~_~_~_~ ~ * ~ ~_~_~_~_~_~ ~ * ~ ~_~_~_~_~_~ ~ * ~ ~_~_~_~_~_~  
.  
  
Ossu Minna! So whatcha think of the first chapter of "Winner Roses and Dragon Poses"?? ^__^ ::nods:: Yeah, didn't give much away, anything really. Ya gonna have to work with me here. ::chuckles:: It's a teaser chapter. I couldn't go any futhur without giving something away. But. If all the Relena x Heero haters, dislikers and againsters could please stop starin' at me.. lol ^_^ I'll tell ya there's a reason they're together and you'll be happy in the next chapter, okies? ::blinks:: That's probably giving away too much. But hey! It gets better. Just stick with me please!  
  
Hope y'all liked it and'll Reivew to give me y'alls opinions on it. I take all kinds! ^_^ Then, y'all already knew that. But please review and let me know whatcha thought of it and I'll start workin' on chapter two!  
  
* * Other Notes * *  
  
Reason for Title:  
  
"Winner Roses and Dragon Poses" …Alright, I know I've got some readers out there wondering exactly *why* this story has that particular title to it. And thanks to my good bud Theresa ^_~, for suggesting telling you why it's named that. I'm gonna tell you why it's named that. LOL ^__^  
  
This story is called, "Winner Roses and Dragon Poses"... because me, my two buds, Theresa Maxwell and Raonaid Siofra, went through about four other names before this one popped into my head. I was trying to think of something that would connect the people the story was most dealing with and at the same what was in it. But…as ya see and (consequently) don't know yet, is that it connected two sides of the story. And only two.  
  
Honestly I can't think of anything that would pin Roses to Quatre… can you? But I can think of why 'poses' would be tagged to the Dragon of the group. ::grins:: But even if Theresa says to explain it, I can't point out that last part 'cause it'll give the ending away. ^_^ heh Sorry guys! But, ya know. You'll know that soon enough, ne? I think y'all eventually figure it out before the end of the story, if not I'll let you know. ^_~  
  
Ohh hey early challenge! Not that anyone even takes mine or anything -_- heh But if you can figure out the meaning of "Dragon Poses" before the ending of the story, I'll give you something!! ^__^ Hey, stop lookin' at me like that. I'll find/make something for you, but gotta try to get it!  
  
Arigatou again, please review! ~ AR  
  
2-9-03  
6:17pm  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: We know I don't own the GW boys, so what makes you think I own the "In The Heart of a Woman" song? Yeah, that's what I thought heh. ^_^ It belongs to Billy Ray Cyrus. ^_~ 


End file.
